koopompanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Koopalings Universe
Koopalings Universe, is a 3D Mario game made by Griffin and Fandro and will be released in 2017 for Wii U. It is the spirital successor to Koopalings: Chaotic Adventure, a game for the 3DS. Story Prologue King Nabbit was originally an ordinary Nabbit before he took control. He was a major henchman of Bowser and protected the castle from harm, although he did not do well at it. Then when Bowser was sleeping on the job, King Nabbit took possession of the Stone of Power and used it to make himself a scepter. He blasted everyone out of the castle and those that remained were forced to remodel the castle into his own liking. The Koopalings, startled and angry at this new threat, settled out to save Dark Land once again from a dangerous peril. But as they started to, Cosmic Mario came along and captured everyone save for Larry, Iggy, and Wendy. The un-kidnapped Koopalings gave chase to Cosmic Mario, but little did they know that all of Bowser's other minions, save for a lone Boom-Boom and Koopa Kid, have been permanently hypnotized by King Nabbit to do all of his bidding, including destroying the Koopalings... Chapter One: Lost in the Rainforest Larry, Iggy, and Wendy got tired while chasing Cosmic Mario, and they fail to get him at all. Larry noticed a group of monty moles, and tried to pet one to let him know that they are Bowser's "children". But the monty moles attacked and nearly drove Larry off of a cliff, but then Iggy beat all of them with his insanity. The trio runs away from the next batches of monty moles that run after them. After a fight with a confused Boom Boom, Wendy notices a castle at the other side of the forest. Larry looks into the distance and agrees that a castle is nearby. The trio slides down a rocky slope and they proceed to move on when General Scotch appears, at the moment having "?" as his name. He warns the Koopalings what will happen to them and attempts to attack them, trying to get them out from continuing their quest. But they jump away from his blade and Iggy stomps him down. "?" disappears, and the Koopalings move on. They reach the castle after such commotion and they go through the rather simply made castle. They find and fight King Monty to access Cheep Harbor. After a victory, the trio race into the harbor. But Cosmic Mario appears yet again and attempts to kidnap Larry. But Iggy and Wendy manage to break the spirit's grasp on Larry, and the shadow disappears into the light. The trio begin to run through the harbor. Chapter Two: Menacing Cheep-Cheeps The trio continue their journey in Cheep Harbor. They eventually find a wall that would lead to Cheepskipper if they break it. Taking the area as "Cheap Harbor", Larry tries to break through the wall, but causes nothing but a crack in his shell, and says that "Cheap Harbor" is kind of misleading. When they attempt to climb it, electrical wiring prevents them from going over it. They decide to find another way around the wall, and they go down the docks to see what they could do. After meeting and finding a confused Reznor, Wendy notes Lemmy on a nearby airship with Pom Pom on it. Reznor is picked up by the airship and Iggy attempts to climb it, but falls off due to soapy hands. The airship flies away and the Koopalings prepare to go through the stormy parts of the harbor, that is, after Iggy is picked up out of the water. They eventually make it to the airship but they all fail to climb the airship due to humorous arguments on who goes first, and the airship flies off without them, but the anchor gets stuck in Cheepskipper's Tank. The trio enter the tank and battle Cheepskipper at the end, then they manage to climb the airship's chain, this time with success. After defeating Pom Pom, Lemmy is released, but Boom Boom takes him to his fortress in World 3, Skeleton Desert. The trio give chase to this foul creature. Chapter Three: Desert Depths The trio jumps off of the airship and they plunge into the desert, and chase Boom Boom to his fortress, but lose him shortly afterwards. Iggy and Wendy blame Larry because he slipped on a banana peel and failed to get back up to continue chasing. They waddle throughout the desert and eventually reach the fortress. After battling Boom-Boom, the monster uses the last of his strength to toss Lemmy into the pyramid of Ancient Goomboss. The trio change their direction and go after the pyramid, this time keeping all of their focus on the road to avoid more slips and accidents. They reach the pyramid not very long afterwards. Iggy notes how dangerous it will be, and he says that extreme caution is needed to pass through the pyramid. After reaching the very end, they find an ancient tomb for Goomboss, and find Lemmy dangling from the ceiling. Goomboss awakes when Wendy tries to untie Lemmy, and the trio battle the ancient beast. After a harsh battle, they manage to rescue Lemmy. Now they set off for the Bob-omb Summit. Chapter Four: A Tough Climb After escaping the pyramid, the four look at the high summit and shiver. Up there, it was cold and nasty, and Bob-ombs were flying everywhere. A bob-omb buddy fell into Lemmy's hands, and Lemmy tossed it to Iggy, who was struggling to let go. It convinces them that it is but a mere Bob-omb buddy and it cannot harm them. Relieved, the four question it how to go up the mountain. It replies by pointing its fuse towards the road upward. Midway through the mountain, the four find a factory. They notice that the top of the factory connects to the rest of the road, and they know that the only way to continue is to burst through the factory. Larry charges in and is squished flat by the ceiling, and the others (slowly) follow him, but without getting crushed. After defeating Reznor, the cage containing Morton is carried away by Kamek, who is cackling evilly. The four continue to go up the mountain. At the very top, none other than King Bob-omb is waiting. He instantly attacks the children, but the Koopalings prevail by tossing bombs back at him. After the battle, an airship arrived containing General Scotch. The Koopalings board the airship and battle the general, and win. However, an oversized King Whomp attacks the airship, and everyone was screaming and running besides the defeated general. However, Iggy gains an epiphany, and with large concentration on his friends, Iggy grows to incredible sizes and hops off of the airship. Iggy then battles King Whomp and prevails over him, and shrinks back to normal size. The four hop off of the airship and enter a strange portal...where does it lead? Chapter Five: The Future of the Mushroom Kingdom After taking on three enemies in a row, the four children find themselves in the future of the Mushroom Kingdom. Indeed, it looked very different, as there are cars, floating buildings, and a high-tech castle in the distance. Iggy was the one wondering the most about it as the technology seemed better than his own. Larry then says for everyone to stop staring into space and get moving. They eventually find a very large hallway with many traps, and at the end was a fancily-dressed Boom Boom. After a weird battle, the four move on and move across the tops of buildings. At the end of the kingdom they found the high-tech castle - flying in the sky. After going through a maze of doors and rooms, they find Yoshi. The Yoshi hops into a giant, robotic Yoshi, and tries to kill the children. Despite successes in the past, Yoshi loses and flees the exploding castle. The Koopalings would have died if it weren't for a portal in the castle. When the Koopalings landed in a cave in present time, they heard a big boom from where they just were. Scared, the Koopalings go on in the cave... Chapter Six: The Twisted Subterrane The Koopalings continue their journey inside the long, twisted caves. Iggy finds a mine cart and rides it with Lemmy, and the two disappear into the darkness. Larry and Wendy hold hands (Larry: EW!) and race down the tracks to find Iggy and Lemmy. After a small game of hide and seek, the four press on into the caves. After battling a Reznor that didn't know where it was, the Koopalings continued moving, dodging falling rocks and dangerous, small dragons. They had the feeling that Morton was in this game, as they can smell his breath. He's breathing. They eventually find Morton inside a castle that was painted green. As the Koopalings found no boss to fight, they left the castle - only to be attacked by a savage Green Shy Guy! After the rather epic battle, the Koopalings found an airship floating inside the cave, trying to bust out. The Koopalings burst through the ship and defeat Pom Pom. They find that the cave that they were inside in led to a large maze of clouds. Worried, everyone presses on into the clouds. Chapter Seven: The Perilous Clouds Controls Modes kusp-offical.png|Singleplayer Mode kump-ofical.png|Multiplayer Mode kuta-ofical.png|Time Attack Mode kus-ofical.png|Settings Mode kumg-ofical.png|Mini Games Mode Characters All stats of a character add up to 12. Starters Unlockable Worlds Here is the table of stages. Multiplayer Mode You can now add up to 5 people and you can now do a 5 player mode called Party Mode! You can get extra stages just for Party Mode that are unique and fun! In party mode you can play as Bowser if you have the gamepad. Bowser can can do everything he has done before but he can also turn into the famous Giga Bowser which is very useful in the game. Controls (OF BOWSER) Items Shop Bosses Minigame Areas peach__s_castle_hd_by_machriderz-d5b3n4s.png|At Peach's Castle You Can Get Extra Points By Fighting Good Guys Delfino Isle.jpg|In Delfino Plaza, you are set on a time limit to gather as much fruit as you can. The more fruit you collect in the minute you have, the better the prize will be. SSBU- Comet Observatory.png|In the Comet Observatory, collect as many star bits as possible and feed as many Hungry Lumas as possible! If you feed all 8 Hungry Lumas, you will receive 5 1-Ups. By the way, you're disguised, so avoid the goombas that try to take off your Mario disguise. Bingo Boo's Mansion.png|Bingo Boo's Mansions! On these courses you set up traps and ghosts to scare Luigi out of each one! If you do scare him you get Prizes Chicken_Hut_02.jpg6f51996e-9fba-4909-8594-dc82eb2f6e64Large.jpg|In Goomba's Shed you battle enemies which get harder and harder as you move on in the shed. Toad Town.jpg|Toad Town! A giant robotic Mario resides here, being able to shoot rockets and fire bombs at you. Hit its head three times to destroy it. If you destroy it, you receive a 1-Up! You have three pieces of health, so be careful. Other Characters Music Gallery the_koopalings___art_v_2_by_tails19950-d5kojyl.png|Beta Graphics KKA3-JP.png|Japan Logo KoopalingsUniverselogo.png|Official Logo kumenu_offical.png|Main Menu Trivia *The game is a sequel to Koopalings: Chaotic Adventure, which is strange considering the fact that game was made for the Nintendo DS, and this game was made for the Wii U. *A lot of normal enemies from the Mario series battle the Koopalings, but that is because they have been brainwashed by King Nabbit to do his bidding. *The Game was originally going to be on the 3DS and would be titled Koopalings: Another Chaotic Adventure. *There are 10 Koopalings: Chaotic Adventure easter eggs in Koopalings Universe. *Originally there were going to be music tracks from Spyro: Year of the Dragon, but were replaced in favor of Sonic the Hedgehog music. Category:Games